Night of the Flying Toucans
by ThreeFriends
Summary: Cedric and Bella are going to the Yule Ball together. A jealous Cho Chang had it out for Bella. Her weapon of choice: toucans? Will Bella survive this horrific nightmare? A Mistral Short. Thanks to Alyx. Written by: Mistral


**Night of the Flying Toucans - A Mistral Short**

"Bella," Cedric called.  
"Yes, Cedric?" I looked at him longingly. We were in a meadow by his school, Hogwarts. Cedric had told me he was a wizard about a month into our relationship. I told him I didn't care, my best guy friend is a werewolf.  
"Bella, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked?  
"Well, I have no idea what that is, but I love you too much to care. So, yes!" I exclaimed. Then, we embraced and shared a long, passionate kiss,

_**~{T}~**_

It was the night of the Ball. Everything was going perfectly. I was walking down the long corridor and was about to go into the ballroom when she stopped me.  
"Hello Bella," she said.  
"Hello Cho," I replied looking at her grimly.  
"Nice outfit," I commented.  
"Likewise"  
Her dress matched mine. Everything was exactly the same. We were wearing the same red dress, black pumps, and had the same white rose in our hair.  
"So, how's Cedric?"  
"You should know!" I exclaimed,"didn't you get all your classes matched up!? But, then you dumped him for a NERD!"  
"Cedric dumped ME!" Cho yelled, "and Harry isn't a nerd! He's amazing! Besides, you don't have any magic at all, so..."  
With that she waved her wand and my dress vanished, leaving me only in my dress slip. "I'll get you!" I yelled. Cho squeaked and ran away.  
I had no idea what to do and the Ball was about to start in just a few minutes. I heard foot steps coming my way and I hid. A girl in a pink dress walked down the stairs, but her hair was a frizzy mess.  
"Excuse me," I said stepping out of my hiding place, "I need your help."  
"Oh, my," she said, "come with me."  
Together we walked to the bathroom. She pulled out her wand and conjured up a robe for me to cover myself with.  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not very good at this. My name's Hermione, by the way."  
"I'm Bella."  
"Well Bella, what dress do you want?"  
"Why don't you just pick something, Hermione. Right now, I'll go for anything."  
Hermione waved her wand and suddenly I was standing ins sky blue dress with a white sash and a white bow and ribbon was in my hair.  
"This is great!" I said excitedly, "but now it's your turn. I need a straightener."  
In the five minutes I had, I was able to straighten and slightly curl Hermione's frizzy hair. I took a step back an admired my work.  
"Look in the mirror," I almost squealed.  
Hermione looked, "Oh thanks Bella! I don't even think I could have done this with magic! Thank you so much!" And with that, the two of us walked to the dance together.  
We entered laughing and talked about our dates. When I spotted Cedric, I said good-bye and headed towards my man.

_**~{T}~**_

The Ball started and I was showered with compliments from Cedric and angry glances from Cho.  
"So, why does she hate me?" I asked  
"Because I chose you over her," Cedric replied, "You were always better."  
I blushed.  
"Do you want to get out of here?"  
"Yes," I almost screamed. Together we ran from the dance floor and towards the lake. We sat down and kissed.  
We laid there for what seemed like hours. I wanted to go dance some more and we did. When we were done, we sat down and watched everyone else dance.  
I couldn't help but eye Cho in the corner. I smiled when I saw her date dancing with Hermione. Cho glared at me and pulled out her wand. Her lips moved as I watched in confusion.  
Suddenly, hundreds birds flew off of the table. The cups, plates, and silverware was gone. I couldn't tell what any of the birds were. It was a blur of orange, green, and black. Everyone in the room was screaming and sucking for cover.  
Cho's lips moved again and the birds flew towards me. Cedric pushed me out of the way and we dove under the table. Beaks appeared through the top of the table.  
"What are they doing?" I screamed.  
"They are coming after you!" Cedric yelled, "I think Cho has something to do with this."  
The table flipped over and Cedric fell back. I screamed as the birds swarmed around me. Suddenly, I couldn't feel the ground anymore.  
"Bella!" Cedric screamed.  
All around me there were the birds, but I could see them clearly. They were toucans. I screamed as the birds under me faded and I could see the ground, but I wasn't anywhere near it.

_**~{T}~**_

The birds flew out of the castle. Below me there was a big tree with no leaves, I assumed it was the Whopping Willow Cedric had told me about.  
I kicked and screamed as the toucans took me over the lake. I closed my eyes when I saw a giant squid under the surface. Its tentacles reached out to try and grab me.  
The toucans flew higher and faster. I could barely hear Cedric calling out my name. The toucans started to peck me. I tried to push them away, but when I did, they dropped me.  
I screamed as I plummeted towards the earth. My shoes had fallen of a long time ago and I was barefoot. I started falling face toward the earth and then the toucans grabbed my feet and my dress. They started pecking me again. The blood rushed to my head and I fainted.  
They flew for awhile until, My dress tore and they dropped me again. I screamed as they flipped me over and held me right side up.  
"Cedric!" I called out. No one answered. It had been forever since I had seen the grounds of Hogwarts.

_**~{T}~**_

"Hey Bella!"  
I turned my head and there Cho on a broom, smiling.  
"What do you want you b****?" I spat.  
"Temper," she smiled. Cho waved her wand and a few of the toucans turned into dishes. My altitude dropped as I screamed.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want you dead!"  
"Even if you did kill me, Cedric still wouldn't go out with you. You're a psychopath!"  
"That's why you are going to dump him!"  
"Never!"  
Cho waved her wand and I dropped again. I looked down and screamed. I was about a hundred feet away from a forest.  
"Are you sure?" Cho asked smiling.  
"I will never break up with Cedric!" I yelled.  
"He's already forgotten about you!"  
"What?"  
"He's dancing with that Hermione Granger. I bet they're kissing right now!"  
"Cedric would never do that to me!"  
"But he did!"  
I hovered there pondering for a minute, then I glared at Cho, "You're a lying, greedy b****!"  
"Have it your way!" Cho waved her wand again, and I was free falling towards the forest.  
I screamed when a giant toucan came out of the forest and opened its mouth, full of sharp teeth.  
I closed my eyes and waited for death to come, but it didn't. I opened my eyes.  
Cedric had me in his arms. we were on a broom. I smiled and cuddled up against him.  
"I knew you wouldn't let me down," I said.  
"Never in my life," Cedric replied.  
I looked for Cho, but she had disappeared. The giant toucan started flying towards us as we raced away.  
"Cedric!" I screamed. He turned around, his face in shock.  
"Hold on, tight!" He yelled. I squeezed him as tightly as a I could.  
Cedric drove the broom in hundreds of maneuvers. We turned left, then right, then an upward spiral, and a sharp left. The toucan just kept following.  
"Look!" I pointed, "there's a cave! I think the toucan can't fit in there!"  
"Good eye!" We swerved towards the cave as the toucan gained speed.  
We barley made it through the entrance when we heard a SPLAT. Cedric looked back and held my head forward as I started to.  
"Don't look," he said. I shut my eyes tight and hugged him. We made it through the cave and were now looking at a full moon. I kissed Cedric deeply.  
"I love you," I said.  
"I love you more."  
Together we made it back towards Hogwarts just as the sun was about to rise.

_**~{T}~**_

Standing at the lake was Hermione and many other students I had never seen.  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked as soon as we landed.  
"I'm fine," I replied, "Where's Cho?"  
"I don't know. I thought she took after you."  
"She did, but we lost her."  
"So," Hermione asked, "what were those birds?"  
"They were toucans."  
"Toucans?"  
"Toucans."  
"That must have been awful," Hermione said as she hugged me.  
"It doesn't matter. I'm fine, but where is Chang?"  
"I don't know. She vanished.  
I frowned as I pulled out my cell. I drew a face of horror when I saw my messages.  
"What's wrong?" Cedric asked.  
"We have a problem," I said.  
"What?"  
"My dad."  
"WHAT!"  
"He left over a hundred messages. He says that there is a missing person search and everything."  
"What do we do?" Cedric asked.  
"Can you talk to him?"  
"No way! He'll kill me!"  
"What?" I said shockingly, "You can destroy a giant toucan, but you won't talk to my dad?"  
"Exactly," Cedric said.  
"F*ck you!" I yelled and started walking away.  
Cedric ran towards me and pulled me in for a kiss.  
"I love you," he said.  
"I love you too."  
"Do you want to go kill another giant bird?" He asked.  
I looked up at him and smiled, "Let's do it!"

_**~{T}~**_

_Well, that was my technically my very first Mistral Short. There isn't a second chapter and probably no sequel, that's what a short is. I hope you liked it! Please review and leave suggestions for next month. If you do, leave ANY book or movie, two character, a genre, and something important for the plot. Thanks to Alyx for this idea! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope I'll get more stories! I only own the idea, everything else to Meyers and Rowling. Please review. Have a nice month. - Mistral_


End file.
